Samurai Warriors 4/Story Mode
Story Mode in this title combines character stories into concentrated group narratives. This page seeks to list the battles and stages available in each given scenario. While each scenario's main events will remain the same, the player can slightly alter their experience by changing their partner combinations prior to battle. It may help fill in the gaps for characters who are not given a direct focus. Character specific missions can be unlocked per battle. More scenarios and characters can be unlocked by finishing the main stages in each scenarios. Bolded names in the charts label the location of a character's rare weapon. Legend of the Oda Initially available. Covers Nobunaga's conquests and the generals who either followed or opposed him as he made way for the capital. Legend of the Takeda Initially available. Centers on Shingen's campaigns in the east and introduces the heroics of the Sanada brothers within his service. Legend of Chūgoku Initially available. Unlock the Gaiden stage by finishing preceding stages with every team combination. Highlights Motonari and his son's unification of the west and their battle of wits against the tactics of the Ryōbei duo, Kanbei and Hanbei. Legend of Kantō Initially available. Unlock the Gaiden stage by completing preceding stages with every team combination. Offers the heroics of Ujiyasu, the famous hero of Sagami, with a secondary focus of his daughter learning how to fight for those dear to her. Legend of Kinki Clear Legend of the Oda to unlock. Dramatizes Nagamasa's reign in Oumi and his relation with his wife Oichi. His followers' relations with one another are introduced in this scenario. Legend of the Tokugawa Clear Legend of the Takeda to unlock. Features Ieyasu during one of the lowest points of his clan's history and moves towards the turning point for him and his followers. Legend of Kyūshū Clear Legend of Chūgoku to unlock. Unlock the Gaiden stage by completing preceding stages with every team combination. Yoshihiro's conquests in the western island with a secondary focus for his nephew's character arc and future. Legend of Shikoku Clear Legend of Chūgoku to unlock. Showcases Motochika's conquest of the island and his encounters with a persistent femme fatale. Legend of the Uesugi Clear Legend of Kantō to unlock. Unlock the Gaiden stage by completing preceding stages with every team combination. Kenshin's divine conquests and the story of his heirs. Legend of Tōhoku Clear Legend of Kantō to unlock. Unlock the Gaiden stage by completing preceding stages with every team combination. Masamune's inheritance of the Date clan and his strategist's test of loyalty to him during their takeover of the east. Legend of a Land United Clear Legend of the Oda and Legend of the Takeda to unlock. Dramatizes Hideyoshi's rise to power and the tensions between the East and West prior to Sekigahara. Ends with the Tokugawa unifying the land. The Western army version of the Sekigahara battle restricts players from creating a Yoshihiro and Toyohisa team or a Yoshitsugu and Sakon team. Legend of the Sanada Clear Legend of the Oda and Legend of the Takeda to unlock. Focuses on the wedge between the Sanada brothers and their motivations for choosing their conflicting paths at Osaka Castle. Secret History Downloadable content Covers imaginary stories. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Game Modes